I'll Always Be Here For You
by DeathKitsune666
Summary: Eren spoke, "P-Please tell me why I shouldn't c-cut my wrist open right n-now! Please t-tell me it wasn't my f-fault m-mom died! Please tell me that a-at least s-someone likes me! T-Tell me why I shouldn't kill myself right here and now!" The other line was silent. Finally, a familiar voice answered, "E-Eren... Is that you?" He froze with shock. "L-Levi..?"(full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY: "Eren stared at the knife in his hand, tears mixed with blood ran down his cheeks as he fumbled with his phone to dial the local suicide hotline he looked up. Vision to blurry from tears, he didn't notice that he dialed the wrong number. The phone rung three times before the other line picked up before the other person could answer, Eren spoke, "P-Please tell me why I shouldn't c-cut my wrist open right n-now! Please t-tell me it wasn't my f-fault m-mom died! Please tell me that a-at least s-someone likes me! T-Tell me why I shouldn't kill myself right here and now!" The other line was silent for several seconds. Finally, a familiar voice answered, "E-Eren... Is that you?" He froze with shock. "L-Levi..?"

So yeah, I was orginally making this to earn a place as a beta for my favorite author, I didn't eve get to finish it and I got the part. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but not anymore! SO, ENJOY!

* * *

Eren stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his face was completely clear of blemishes of any kind, unlike the rest of his body. His arms were covered in scars from self-infliction and many years of abuse, his legs, and back are covered in scarred welts from switches and belts.

"Why me?" he continued to stare in the mirror as tears slowly streamed down his face. "It wasn't my fault that mom died!" His fist shot forward and connected with the glass, shattering it into pieces, big and small alike; he eyed the shards from the mirror.

' _Maybe_ ,' he thought, ' _Maybe if I kill myself, I'll get to see her again_.'

"NO!" Eren screamed, his hands coming up to yank on his unruly chocolate locks as his back slammed into the closed bathroom door. "She wouldn't want me to do it! She would be so disappointed if I did!" He sobbed harder, the blood from his knuckles slowly starting to dry in his beautiful hair, turning it into clumps of rusty brown locks.

"EREN! You useless piece of shit, what is with all that noise!?"

Eren froze, terror quickly filling his body. How could he forget that his father was downstairs! Eren quickly scrambled to get up, unlocking the bathroom door and running to his bedroom door, throwing it open just in time to see his father reach the top of his steps. Grisha's face was furious.

"What was that noise, and what did you do to your hand!" Grisha marched forward and grabbed Eren by his blood matted hair and slammed his head against the wall. Eren vision was spotted black as he felt a warm liquid slowly trek down the back of his neck as he looked into his father's vicious green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I was walking into my bathroom and tripped, my hand smashed into the mirror during my fall." His beautiful mismatched eyes continued to shed tears of agony and sorrow.

"Well, you better fucking make sure you clean up the mess!" Grisha glared at Eren before releasing his grip to turn around and stomp down the steps. He heard a door slam, so he presumed that Grisha went into his study.

' _I'm so lucky that he wasn't drunk, it could have been a lot worse_.' He turned around and stumbled back into his room and collapsed onto his bed, his vision fading into darkness.

' _I'm so glad Mikasa is out with Annie._ ' Was his last thought before he was consumed by the dark world of unconsciousness.

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

Eren's eyes opened at the insistent beeping of his alarm clock. He looked around his room in confusion, eyes bleary with sleep. His gorgeous mismatched eyes widened as he remembered that today was Monday and it was currently 8:00 am. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" Eren scrambled up out of bed and rushed to his shower before he could get any further than five steps, his vision swam and he stumbled into his desk.

"Shit, I forgot about that." He muttered quietly to himself as he slowly straightened himself and gently rubbed the back of his head before walking to his bathroom and into his shower. He hardly let the water warm as he scrubbed at himself furiously, running his fingers through his hair, hands lathered with soap; the water running down his body tinted pink. He glanced down at his body before quickly looking back up. Disgusting. His shower lasted a total of eight minutes, he quickly got out and scrubbed himself dry with a fluffy towel and then ran back to his room to get dressed. His choice of clothes today consisted of a black hoodie, dark red skinnies, and his black knee-length, lace-up combat boots. He took a quick peek out of his window and saw that his fathers and sisters car was gone; he's always favored her more.

Eren ran downstairs, grabbing his backpack along the way, he looked to make sure he had everything before running out the door to Shiganshina High School. Arriving at school with five minutes to spare, he made his way to his Algebra II classroom and sat down at his shared table. One minute before the bell rings walked in his best friend since childhood, Levi Ackerman. He shot Levi a small smile and received one in return. Levi sat down in his seat right when the bell rang; the teacher gave him a disapproving look.

"Mr. Ackerman, could you please start coming to class earlier like the rest of your classmates?" She asked Levi with a stern glare. "No, I still make it on time, do I not?" Levi smirked as the teacher huffed and turned around to begin teaching. "You're going to be late on of these days, Lele, " Eren leaned over and whispered in Levi's ear as the teachers back were towards them. It honestly sucked to be in the very front. "Then she will have a reason to get on to you."

"Like I'd care. Really, 'Lele'?" Levi looked back at him with deadpanned gunmetal eyes. Eren smiled at Levi teasingly, amusement sparkling in his dual-colored eyes.

"Yes, of course. I'll never stop calling you that, it's just so cute!" Eren chuckled softly. Levi's eyes widened before quickly looking away with a light pink dusting his cheeks. ' _No way did Levi just blush_!?' Eren's eyes widened and he stared at Levi in disbelief. "Did you just blush?" He asked his best friend shocked. "No, you damn brat." Levi turned back and glared at Eren although the glare had no real venom.

"Sure you didn't." Eren teased again; Levi rolled his eyes and smiled softly. The rest of the class period was spent actually paying attention to the lesson being taught to them.

The bell finally was rung, signaling it was time for their next class. Levi walked out of the classroom with Eren in tow. Before he could walk away, Levi stopped him, "Oi, Brat, Hanji wants you to sit with us at lunch today." Eren looked at Levi confused. "What for?" Levi shrugged in response, "I have no clue, probably to convince you to let them experiment on you or some shit." It was all a complete lie, but Eren didn't need to know that. Levi just missed the little shit and wanted to spend time with him. "Alright, I'll join you guys today then. See you at lunch." Levi nodded in return before turning around and walking off.

The next class seemed to pass by like a blur for Eren, he was shocked out of his daze when the lunch bell rang. He got up, grabbed his bag, then made his way to the lunchroom. He walked into the lunchroom and spotted a familiar undercut of raven black hair sitting at a table near the back of the room along with two other people he recognized as Erwin and Hanji. He grabbed a tray and walked between numerous tables, just as he was about the reach Levi's table, a foot shot out and tripped him. He dropped the tray on the floor of the cafeteria and stumbled to catch his grip on the table the foot came from.

"Have a nice trip, Yeager?" An obnoxious voice questioned him as he stood up slowly. He turned around to look at the horse-faced bastard who tripped him. "Shut the fuck up, Horse-face, go nay somewhere else." He stepped over his forgotten food to walk away. All the noise had caught the attention of Levi's table, the said person was currently shooting daggers at Jean's face. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and turned him around roughly, fed up, Eren turned with the pull and drew his fist back before launching it forward right at the bastard. A sickening crunch greeted the impact to Jean's nose. Jean yelled in pain before returning a punch right to Eren's cheek bone. The teachers who were watching over the lunchroom quickly ran to them before the fight could continue. They pulled the two apart and dragged the two of them to the principal's office, the last thing Eren saw before the doors closed was Levi's concerned face.

Eren and Jean were sitting in front of Principal Shadus, who was looking at them with disappointed eyes. "Mind telling me what started this mess," He questioned, leaning forward and placing his hands on his desk. "Eren, why don't you go first?" Shadus looked Eren in the eyes. "Well, Sir, I was minding my own business when I was walking by Jean's table when he stuck his foot out and tried to trip me, I told him I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so I tried to walk away but he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back, so I punched him, Sir,." Eren finished up his explanation, looking at Shadus, Eren stared him firmly in the eyes. "Hmm, is that true, Jean?" He raised an eyebrow, daring him to lie. Jean sighed, "Yes, Sir, it is true." He nodded and looked at him both.

"Well, since Eren threw the first punch, I'll have to call your father to come pick you up, and since it was also a form of self-defense, you'll be suspended for one day, understood?" Eren nodded, albeit very stiffly at the mention of his father. "Now, Jean, what you did was counted as bullying, and since you also threw a punch, you'll be suspended for a week. Now go sit outside while I inform your parents." They both nodded and stood up to walk out the door and to take a seat in the chairs outside the office. When he walked out, he saw Levi waiting for him. "Oh, hey Levi, what are you doing here?" Eren questioned confused.

"I came to see how you're doing, Brat." Levi walked up to him and grabbed his face gently, turning it side to side slowly, inspecting every inch of his face. "I'm fine, Lele. Don't worry." Levi lets go of his face and sat beside of him, talking to him quietly, ten minutes passed and Eren saw his father walking down the hall towards him. Eren got up and turned towards Levi. "Well, I have to go, I'll see you Wednesday?" Levi nodded and bid him goodbye and walked to the class he was currently skipping.

Eren stepped out of the car and walked into the house, he nervously walked over to the couch and sat down to wait for his father. He was sure he was getting a good beating. His father walked in, locked the front door back and marched towards Eren and grabbed him by his hair and threw him to the ground and started kicking him in his stomach.

"You stupid shit! You had to go and start fights now! What would your mother say?!" Grisha screamed down at Eren harshly. Eren didn't bother to reply, it would be no use, that and it's hard to talk with a foot slamming down onto your ribs. He wheezed painfully as Grisha kicked him one more time in the back before walking away into his study.

Eren got up and stumbled his way up to his room and into his bathroom, and sat down on the closed toilet; he leaned over to rummage through his sink drawer and grabbed out his razors. He painfully took off his hoodie and set it at his feet before dragging the razor horizontally over his arm multiple times, by the time he was finished, he had seven new cuts running along his arm. He got up and walked over to take a quick shower. Once he finished, he dried up, wrapped his arm, and slid on a pair of boxers, sweats, and a long sleeved shirt before falling painfully onto his bed and promptly fell into the darkness known as sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'm so sorry. February hasn't been my month, I had a bronchitis attack, right at the worse of that, I got the virus. Once I was better, I started getting really bad stomach pain, I went to the ER and ended up staying there for 6 hours only for them to tell me they don't know what's wrong. This was Saturday, it's finally gone, thank god. I'M SO SORRY, LIFE HAS JUST BEEN SHIT! BUT I PRESENT TO YOU, CHAPTER 2!**

Eren opened his eyes slowly the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of them with the palms of his hands. Once he was done, he glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 8:39 am; Eren's eyes widened in horror as he realized he had overslept, just as he was about to scramble up out of bed, the pain in his cheek reminded him he got suspended.

"Oh shit, does dad have work today?!" He got up, ran over to his window, and yanked back the blinds; both cars were gone. He let out a sigh before exiting his room and limping his way downstairs to make some breakfast. He barely made his way down the steps and into the kitchen, tripping only twice. He opened up the cabinets and rummaged through them, settling on a box of cereal. He went and grabbed out the carton of milk, a bowl, and a spoon. After eating, he quickly washed the dishes and looked at the clock to see it had been, surprisingly, an hour.

"Damn, I still have a whole day left, I'm so bored!" Eren groaned and went back up to his room and laid down on his bed. "What should I do?" He sighed and turned his head to see his phone on the corner of the mattress. "Maybe I could text Levi and tell him to come over. Shit, he's at school." Eren sighed again and stared up at the ceiling. Knowing Levi, he would ditch school just for Eren. His phone lit up and buzzed, saying he got a new message, hoping it was Levi, he turned over excited, only to see it was from Grisha.

 **[FROM] GRISHA: Received 10:01 am**

 _ **Oi, u piece of shit I won't be home for a like a week hope u die.**_

"Oh, lovely. At least Mikasa will be here with me." he sighed. His phone buzzed again.

 **[FROM] MIKASA: Received 10:03 am**

 ** _Hey Eren, I'll be staying with Annie for a week. Don't die. Invite that pipsqueak over if you need to_**.

"Or not, but what a great idea." Eren smiled widely and opened up a new message.

 **[TO] LELE 3: Sent 10:05 am**

 _ **Hey! Mikasa and Dad won't be home for a week, up to staying over?**_

Eren clicked his phone off and laid it down beside his head, turned over and continued to drift back asleep.

-LEVI-

Levi was sitting in his second block class when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced up from his worksheet and glanced at his teacher, who was busy on his own phone. He sneakily slipped out his phone and placed it on the crook of his arm and looked at the new message.

 **[FROM] My Brat3: Received 10:05 am**

 ** _Hey! Mikasa and Dad won't be home for a week, up to staying over?_**

He grinned and quickly typed a reply, knowing he won't get another reply for a couple hours.

 **[TO] My Brat 3: Sent 10:07 am**

 _ **Sounds like a plan, I'll be over in an hour after school.**_

He slid his phone into his back pocket and looked up just as the teacher looked up themselves and continued the lesson.

The lunch bell rang throughout the school, letting the first lunch students it was their time to eat. Levi gathered up his things and neatly placed them into his backpack before making his way the lunchroom. He opted to make his own lunch instead of eating the disgusting school food. He entered the room and looked for his friends, not that he'd tell them that though, they were at the usual table in the back of the room, the corner furthest from the teachers and doors. He saw Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows already at the table and walked over. Hanji turned around and saw him approaching and waved their arms excitedly in the air, he just glared at her and took the seat across from them when he got to the table. He slammed his bag down after he got his lunch out and started eating,

"Shorty! Where's your little cutie?" Hanji looked at him, their eyes giving off a knowing look. "Suspended." He didn't even bother to deny what they had said.

"I'm guessing the fight from yesterday is the cause?" Erwin's deep voice cuts into the conversation and Levi turns to him. "Yeah. He's gonna be alone for awhile, so I'll be staying at his house until his sister and dad come back," Erwin looked surprised and Levi just ignored him in favor to eat his lunch.

"Ohhhh! How long will this sleepover be, may I ask?" Hanji cut in with an excited voice and they reached over and shook his shoulders. Levi swatted their hands away and glared at them. If only looks could kill.

"About a week," He glared at them, "and no, you can't come." Hanji sulked in their seat, grumbling quietly to themselves and toying with their food. Levi was about to take another bite out of his food when his phone buzzed. He carefully put down his sandwich and checked his phone to see an unread message.

 **[FROM] My Brat 3: Sent 12:11 pm**

 ** _Okie! Just come on over when you have all of your things! I might or might not be asleep, just letting you know so you can let yourself in._**

Levi smiled softly, catching the eye of Hanji quite well, and who took out their phone and snapped a quick picture. He didn't even notice as he wrote a text back.

 **[TO] My Brat 3: Sent 12:15 pm**

 ** _Alright, will do. Go back to sleep or enjoy yourself. I'll see you in about four hours._**

Levi hit the home button on his phone to take a quick look at his home screen, which was Eren, smiling brightly as the sun, which happens to be setting behind him over the ocean. It had been a surprise birthday trip.

He placed his phone onto the table and looked up to see Hanji smiling at him with smugness in their eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, my precious shorty!"

He rolled his eyes and picked up his sandwich and finally finished it off before grabbing out his water bottle and taking a couple drinks from that. He looked at the clock hanging on the lunchroom wall, about ten minutes of lunch left. Well, it wouldn't hurt to go to class a little early. He could grab a good seat; he packed up his things, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Hanji's voice screeched.

"Class."

He made sure he had everything and walked out of the room and down to his next class. Time to finish the day.

-EREN-

Eren shot up in bed, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat as the nightmare still played in the front of his mind. He shakily got out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom, and leaning heavily onto the sink. He looked up at the mirror that barely remained and looked at his disoriented reflection. His usually tan skin was pale, and his gold and green mismatched eyes were dulled. The memory of yesterday when he broke the mirror popped up next, when his father beat him, then the end of the day where he was stomped repeatedly. Every beating just suddenly appeared in his mind. His breathing quickened as he scrambled to grab that little box in a drawer that held his release.

He slid down to the floor after having found the box and clumsily pulling out a blade, and dragging it across his wrist over and over, not noticing how many cuts he was making or how deep he was making them. His breathing finally calmed, and he looked down. Blood was everywhere. He gasped softly and scrambled up. Before he could stand up any further, darkness swept over his vision.


End file.
